Roses are Red, Bruises are Blue
TBA Plot At the cabin, Jasmine and the boys sit around and discuss plans to take out Scarlett. Scott suggests that one of them should follow her around the entire challenge to make sure that she doesn't win. Geoff agrees and says that doing that might give them a chance to finally stop her. In the confessional, Jasmine says that the million dollars is in her grasp. She says that all she has to do is take out Scarlett and it will be a cakewalk to the finale against the boys. In real time, Sam lays on his bed and sighs heavily. Geoff walks over to him and says that he doesn't know what playing the game is like without your girlfriend is like, but that he knows that Dakota would want him to fight for the win. He gets up and tells Geoff that he's right and heads off to the Spa Hotel. At the Spa Hotel, Scarlett enjoys her breakfast alone. However, she's interrupted by Topher who sits next to her and says that the looks on everyone's face when they saw that she arrived was too funny. She glares at him and then thanks him for the help. She adds that she'd like to be alone to enjoy her breakfast and “kindly” asks him to leave. As Topher is about to leave a knock is heard on the door. He goes to open it and Sam rushes in and stands across the table from Scarlett. He asks her what she gets out of hurting others around her and demands an explanation on why she was so dead set on getting Dakota out. Scarlett laughs and says that he doesn't scare her, but she'll entertain him. She begins and tells him that other than the money, she's just a really terrible person and loves to cause mischief. Sam yells at her and before he can continue to verbally attack her, Topher grabs him and begins shoving him towards the door. Once Sam is gone, Topher apologizes and says that he shouldn't have opened the door. Scarlett dismisses him and goes back to her room. I call everyone to the challenge meeting area and before them is a long dining table prepared with a nine course meal (Chef went a little overboard, I know). I tell the final five that to celebrate making it this far in the game that they'll get a special brunch. Jasmine raises her eyebrows and asks what the twist is. I laugh (these kids know me all too well!) and tells them that somewhere in the dinner is an advantage for the next challenge. As soon as I reveal this, Jasmine and the boys rush to the table and rip everything to shreds. Scarlett stands back and chuckles as the others panic. After a few minutes, the four SAVAGES are finished and none of them have found the advantage. Scott, becoming a little angry, yells at me (RUDE!) saying that it was all a ruse and there was no advantage. I laugh and turn to Scarlett asking if she'd like a turn to try and find the advantage. She walks up to the table, checks underneath it, and holds a card in her hand. The others all groan as I tell them that Scarlett had won a VERY handy advantage in the next challenge! Everyone gathers around and I reveal that there are a few robots running around that I need caught. Jasmine asks what kind of robots and I tell them that I originally wanted to take a trip back to toxic Wawanakwa, but I forgot that the island turned into a volcano… So, I hired some scientist dudes to make robot replicas of my precious Larry. However, because this is a prototype the robots are small, BUT they're also extremely dangerous (everyone is so scared, LOL!) I sound the air horn and everyone is off! The fierce four run off in one direction and Scarlett runs off in another. Jasmine stops them and tells the boys that they should all team up and put all of the robots in one cage so that they have the best chance of beating Scarlett. Sam volunteers to go after her and make sure she's not up to any funny business while they're searching for the robots. He runs off in the direction that Scarlett ran. Geoff suggests that they all put the robots in Sam’s cage, seeing as it might cheer him up a bit if he wins. In the confessional, Geoff says that even though everyone is competing for a million dollars, it doesn't hurt to be happy. He adds that if he wins, he’ll start a party planning business so he can do what he does best: PARTY! As Sam searches for Scarlett, the brainiac meets up with Topher in the woods. He has a cage with a few robots in it already and says that she owes him big because of the bruises on his body. She glares at him and coldly says thank you. As Scarlett and Topher chat in the woods, Sam finally finds them and spies behind a tree. He overhears that Topher has already caught a few for her. Unluckily for Sam, Scarlett sees him from the corner of her eye. She instructs Topher to release a single robot in his direction and he does so. Sam screams and runs as the robot chases him. Geoff and Scott walk around searching for a few robots. Geoff asks Scott about his relationship with Courtney and how it had been going before she was eliminated. Scott replies saying that he's never been happier with someone before. He says that he likes that Courtney takes charge and that he doesn't have to be all soft like he was with Zoey. In the confessional, Scott says that if he wins the money he’ll fix up his farm and build a separate house for him and Courtney to live in when they get older (Wow, he’s looking way ahead). Geoff chuckles and says that he's cool with any kind of girl as long as she can have fun and party. The two bros chat until they are stopped by a hoard of robo-plants. Scott hides behind Geoff and says that he thinks Geoff should distract the robots while Scott grabs them. Geoff laughs and nods yes to the plan. He begins dancing around them, confusing the robots while Scott runs off to hide behind a tree. Geoff panics as he notices that Scott is gone and runs off. As he is running, the robots chase Geoff but before they can catch him Scott jumps on top of them. The robots begin to bite at Scott, but Geoff helps him contain them and they run off to put them in a cage. At the cages, Geoff and Scott arrive and put the “little demons” (HEY! My poor babies :c) in them. Jasmine arrives with a net full of them and also puts them in the cage. She asks the two why they have so many bruises and Scott replies with a “Don’t ask.” In the confessional, Jasmine laughs and says that she’s been enjoying this challenge quite a bit. She mentions that she’d like to start a business that’s half flower shop and half training facility, so she thinks that this challenge is a perfect mix of the two. In real time, Geoff notices that Scarlett’s cage is still empty and the three high five each other. As if on cue, Scarlett and Topher arrive with a single robot. She puts the robot in her cage and notices that Geoff, Jasmine and Scott have all put their robots in Sam’s cage. She scoffs at them, saying that they’re so weak that they have to team up to take her out when she’s not even the biggest threat. Jasmine angrily replies that she’s right, but that someone like her doesn’t deserve to win the money. Sam arrives panting and with a robot in his hand. He glares at Scarlett and said that she is messed up for having that robot attack him. She and Topher laugh and tells him that he made it too easy for her. Jasmine, angry at them, takes the robot from Sam’s arms, releases it and the robot chases the two villains away. The other four laugh as Scarlett and Topher become trapped in the confessional. In the confessional, Scarlett becomes furious that this is happening to her and promises that she’ll get her revenge on the others. Topher chuckles and tells Scarlett that she looks hot when she’s angry (Wow, this tension though). The two stare at each other and being making out! (TOPHER? SCARLETT? WHAT?!) After they’re done sucking face, Scarlett kicks Topher out of the confessional and fixes herself. She says that whatever that was, it was purely physical. She adds that she doesn’t need a boy distracting her from the million dollars. She says that WHEN she wins, she’ll buy the island and turn it into her own personal lair. I ring the air horn and that means that time is UP! In the confessional, Sam says that he’s happy that he’ll be winning the challenge. He adds that if he wins the money, then he’ll start his own video game company (LAME). The teens gather around me and I tell them all that Scarlett will now get to play her advantage - which is more time to complete the challenge. The other contestants gasp as she grins evilly at them. She walks over back into the forest and the others wait for her to come back. Scarlett comes back with a line of robots following her. Jasmine and the boys stare in disbelief as she tells them to scatter. The robots run away and Jasmine laughs telling her that she just lost her safety. The boys high five each other and Scarlett laughs to herself, telling them that she isn’t so sure. The interns bring in the five cages and I go see who captured the most. I pull the cover off of Geoff’s cage and there are no robots. I pull the cover off of Jasmine’s cage and there are no robots. I pull the cover off of Scott’s cage and there are no robots. (SO disappointing.) I pull the cover off of Scarlett’s cage and there is a single robot. At least someone did SOMETHING. The others laugh at Scarlett and begin congratulating Sam on a challenge win. THE CHALLENGE ISN’T OVER PEOPLE. I pull the cover off of Sam’s cage and there are no robots. The contestants gasp in shock and all glare at Scarlett, who laughs at them. YIKES. Scarlett wins immunity and gets to nominate two people for elimination. Feeling defeated, Geoff, Jasmine, Sam and Scott walk to the cabin. Jasmine apologizes for coming up with the idea to put all of their eggs in one basket. Geoff comforts her and says that its okay. Sam asks them who they think she’ll be putting up for elimination and Scott confesses that he thinks Jasmine is going up for sure. Jasmine sighs and agrees with him. As they’re walking to the Spa Hotel, Topher asks Scarlett about their little moment in the confessional. She turns to him and says that it was purely physical and it meant nothing to her, but that she still liked it. Topher smiles, though he feels a little hurt (Ew, do you have actual feelings Toph?) He turns to her and asks who she thinks she’s going to nominate and Scarlett tells him that she’s going to nominate those who wronged her the most (Hmm…) I call everyone to the nomination area and everyone sits down on a stump. I tell everyone that we’re changing things up… NO NOMINATIONS! We’re going back to the basics and everyone except Scarlett is eligible for elimination. The contestants gasp and Jasmine says that this is too crazy. Geoff and Scott look at each other in shock and then nod to each other. (Did they have a plan??) Scarlett groans in frustration and says that I’m stripping her of her rights as challenge winner (Well BOO HOO, it’s the Final 5, get over it). I don’t give them any time to talk strategy. It’s time to VOTE. With Scarlett immune, the guys, painfully but surely, voted off Jasmine as she is the biggest threat. Trivia Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes